The present invention relates to a nailing machine with a nail inclining preventive mechanism in which linear-shaped connected nails with their nail shaft portions connected together by a plastic member or a piece of paper are loaded into a magazine formed in a linear sheath shape, the thus-loaded connected nails within the magazine are sequentially pressed and supplied into an injection port which guides a driver to be driven by compressed air in such a manner that the driver can be slid, and the top nail of the connected nails supplied into the injection port is driven out of the injection port by the driver.
In the case of a nailing machine that can be operated or driven using compressed air as a drive source, in the interior of the nailing machine, there is disposed a cylinder which stores therein a piston integrally combined with a driver for driving nails. Downwardly of the cylinder, there is formed a nose part which is used to guide the driver connected with the piston in a slidable manner, while the driver is stored in an injection port formed in the nose part and is slidably guided. A magazine, which is formed in a linear sheath shape and also into which connected nails composed of a large number of nails connected together in parallel can be loaded, is disposed backwardly of and continuously with the nose part, and the connected nails loaded into the magazine are pressed and energized from the tail end of the connected nails, whereby the top nail of the connected nails can be supplied into the injection port of the nose part.
In a conventional nailing machine, as shown in FIG. 9, in a nose part 30, there is formed an opening which is used to introduce connected nails N loaded into a magazine 31 into an injection port 32 formed in the nose part 30, and the top nail N of the connected nails N pressed and energized from the rear end direction thereof by a pusher 34 within the magazine 31 is supplied from the opening 33 into the injection port 32. By the way, the operation to load the connected nails N into the magazine 31 is executed in the following manner: that is, the pusher 34 is slid and moved in the rear end direction of the magazine 31, new connected nails N are loaded into the rear portion of the linear-sheath-shaped magazine 31 and, after then, the pusher 34 is pressed against the rear end portion of the newly loaded connected nails N to thereby energize the same.
In a normal case, after the connected nails N loaded into the magazine 31 are all driven out from there, that is, when the magazine 31 is empty, the above-mentioned loading operation of the new connected nails N is executed. However, according to cases, new connected nails N can be replenished and loaded in a state where some of the previously loaded connected nails are left in the magazine, or new connected nails N can be loaded due to the wrong judgment that no nail is present in the magazine 31. As a result of this, the loading operation of the connected nails into the magazine 31 is carried out at an arbitrary time regardless of the number of nails which are left in the magazine 31. In case where the nails loading operation is carried out in a state in which only one nail N is left in the magazine 31, depending on the direction of the nailing machine in the nail loading operation, there can occur a nail reversal phenomenon in which the nail N is inclined within the magazine 31 and the head of the nail N is caused to face downwardly within the injection port 32 of the nose part 30.
As shown in FIG. 9, when the loading operation of the connected nails N is executed while the nailing machine is held such that its drive part faces upwardly and its magazine 31 part faces downwardly, in a state where the driving of the nail next to the last nail N is completed, the last nail N is held within the injection port 32 in such a state as it is supplied into the injection port 32 by the pusher 34; however, in case where the pusher 34 is moved backward in the rear end direction of the magazine 31 for the loading operation of new connected nails N, since the pressing and holding force of the nail N by the pusher 34 is removed, the diameter-increased head portion N1 of the nail N is not be able to move into the magazine 31, but the leading end N2 side of the shaft part can move into the magazine 31 and thus the nail N can be rotated about the nail head portion N1 to thereby incline the shaft portion of the nail.
From this state, in case where the nailing machine is turned sideways in order to load new connected nails N into the magazine 31, the leading end side of the nose part 30 is caused to face downwardly. Due to this, the head portion N1 of the nail N is moved within the injection port 32 in the leading end direction thereof, a connecting band N3 sticking to the shaft portion of the nail N and remaining within the magazine 31 is caught on a guide wall 31a formed in the magazine 31 for the nail shaft, and thus the nail shaft portion is rotated about its connecting band 3 portion to thereby incline the nail N in such a manner that the nail head portion N1 is positioned downwardly of the nail leading end portion N2. In this state, in case where new connected nails N are loaded into the rear portion of the magazine 31 and are pressed toward the injection port 32 by the pusher 34, the leading end portion N2 of the inclined nail N is rotated upwardly, so that, as shown in FIG. 10, the top nail N is reversed within the injection port 32 of the nose part 30.
In a state where the nail is reversed in the injection port 32, when the driver is driven to thereby drive the nails, the leading end portion of the reversed nail is caught by and between the driver and the inner wall surface of the injection port, so that the nail is clogged; and, the clogged nail can damage the driver or destroy the nose part.
The invention aims at eliminating the drawbacks found in the above-mentioned conventional nailing machine. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a nailing machine with a nail inclining preventive mechanism which, even when new connected nails are loaded in a state where one nail is left within the magazine, can prevent the nail from being reversed within the injection port of the nose part and thus can prevent the clogged nail as well as the damaged driver and nose part.
In attaining the above object, according to the invention, there is provided a nailing machine with a nail inclining preventive mechanism, comprising: a nose part including an injection port for guiding a driver to be driven by compressed air in such a manner that the driver can be slid; and, a linear-sheath-shaped magazine disposed continuously with the nose part for storing therein connected nails connected together in a linear manner using a connecting band, wherein the connected nails stored in the magazine are supplied into the injection port of the nose part through an opening formed in the nose part, and the nails supplied into the injection port are driven out of the injection port using the driver. The characteristic aspect of the present nailing machine is as follows: that is, a magnet is disposed on a supply guide surface formed along the above-mentioned opening that allows the nail injection port of the nose part and the interior of the magazine to communicate with each other, and the nail shaft left in the injection port is attracted and held by the magnet to thereby be able to prevent the leading end side portion of the nail shaft of the nail from entering into the magazine.